That Thing You Kiss Under
by Hainekko
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and the group is having a little get together at Matt & Tai's flat. Mimi thought for sure there were no hidden mistletoes hanging around but she's in for a surprise when she finds herself under one in her best friend's room. Mimato one-shot!


That Thing You Kiss Under

_a yamato and mimi fanfiction_

Just to let you guys know: I'm still alive. I'm sorry for not updating _**Gotta Be You**_ in a LONG time. Um, the next chapter will be up in a bit, sorry I can't give you guys an exact date. I'm having a major major writer's block for that story. Please bear with me, I'll get it done eventually. If it helps I've been working on a new story to post after that ends so watch out for that.

Lastly here's a short, fluffy, and drama-free Christmas fic. (:

**Warning: **There's a lot of kissing, hehe.

**Background: **This story takes place on Christmas Eve. Tai and Matt are flat mates. Uhh yeah I think that's all you need to know.

**Note: ** "speech"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon, CoD, or Xbox.

* * *

Ah, Christmas Eve…

_Ding dong_

The sound of the doorbell could be heard from outside the flat's door. I tugged at my warm, ugly Christmas sweater. It was red with dumb little white reindeers and snowflakes all over it and it was long, reaching just a few inches above my knees. If I had any say in what I was wearing, I would've instead worn a cute little red dress without the ugly pattern, but unfortunately this little get together was put together by the wonderful Taichi Kamiya. He demanded we all wear ugly sweaters.

"Hey someone better open the door SOON or else I'm leaving!" I yelled to the boys I knew were on the other side of the door. They were all probably in the middle of a Call of Duty game or something. I sighed and tapped my high-heeled foot against the hard wood floor of the corridor. As I opened my mouth to yell again the door opened to reveal my tall, blonde haired goof dressed in an identical sweater to mine only in green.

"I swear to God, Tachikawa, only you can pull off these ugly ass sweaters. By the way those tights are doing wonders for your legs," he complimented and flashed me a wink as he let me through. A smile crept up my face. Yamato Ishida, everyone, the most charming man you'll ever meet.

Holding out the tray of cupcakes to him, I waited for him to take it before saying, "I made your favorite." It was my turn to flash him a wink and _my _charming smile.

Matt grinned and answered back with, "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to court me!"

I turned bright red but luckily for me, he didn't see because he headed for the kitchen while I made my way to the living room.

Matt and I had a strange relationship. We knew each other inside and out. I spend more time in his and Tai's flat more than I spend at my own home. I knew how to push his buttons and he knew how to push mines. We disagree over a lot of things and we argue so much that Tai has to step in sometimes. But despite all this he makes me smile more often than he pisses me off.

So what were we? Friends, maybe even bests.

Did I want us to be more? I'm afraid I don't know the answer myself.

The boys, Tai, Takeru, and Izzy to be exact, and Sora were playing a round of Call of Duty as I had predicted. I stood there for a good two minutes, my arms crossed over my chest, until Matt came into the living rom and announced, "Hey guys, Princess Mimi has graced us with her presence." No one looked up from their round of Nazi zombies and I sighed, already used to this behavior during their Xbox matches. Turning his full attention to me, Matt teased, "It's okay, Meems. I'm happy you're here." He put his arm around me and as if a reflex, I pinched him in the neck.

He flinched and dropped his arm to his side. If there was one thing Matt absolutely hated was when people touched his neck. It was quite strange seeing as to how most people would find it stimulating.

When they all died in their game, Sora shut off the game console and they all turned their attention to me. True to their words, everyone was wearing an ugly Christmas sweater. The array of pine trees, snowflakes, reindeers, snowmen, and Santa Clauses as well different shades of reds and greens on our sweaters, although tacky, brought about a festive feeling in the air.

"AW!" Tai exclaimed, looking at all of our sweaters. "Hold on lemme grab my camera so we can all take a picture!"

Sora made her way over to me and gave me a tight hug. "Meems! You look so cute! Honestly if there's someone who can pull of these sweaters it's you!"

I smiled and was about to retort when Matt chimed in, "That's what I said!" I swat him in the arm and he just chuckled before disappearing down the hallway and into his room. Now where in the world was he going?

From the corner of my eye I could see Takeru and Izzy talking. As I turned my head to look at them, I heard one of them say, "They should just go out already!"

"What was that?" I raised my voice and gave them an irritated smile.

Both boys turned their eyes to me and turned a bright red before sinking down in the couch and dropping their heads. Before I could scold them some more, the scent of hot chocolate hit my nose and my mouth watered.

"I've got hot chocolate!" a feminine voice sang as she entered the living room with a tray of mugs.

I grabbed a mug and took a sip from it. "Mmm," I moaned. "This is amazing, Kari. Especially since it's freezing outside!"

"You didn't even go outside, Meems. Your flat is just a floor above this one."

"Shut up, Izzy. You're ruining the moment."

Everyone shared a laugh as Matt and Tai walked into the living room, tripod and camera in hand. As they set it up, everyone got in position in front of the camera. Matt made his way over and stood next to me and Tai set the timer before standing next to Sora who was standing next to me. In front of us were the shorter people: Takeru, Kari, and Izzy. We all smiled as the shutter clicked and Tai went back to the camera to check it out. He gave us a thumbs up before we all scattered around the room and mingled with each other.

The four boys went and played another round of Nazi zombies as Kari, Sora, and I sat around the dining room table. We all leaned in to each other as Kari stated to us, "I checked the whole flat, there are _no _mistletoes hanging around."

"What? _At all_?" Sora asked. We were both in disbelief. Every year at least one of the guys got a kiss planted on them because of a surprise mistletoe. It _wasn't _funny. Well to the boys it was, but us poor girls were the victims in those situations!

I sighed. "Well that's a relief!" I took a look at the time and noted that it was only nine o'clock in the evening. One of our traditions was waiting until midnight to open presents. Yawning and getting up out of my seat, I announced, "I'm gonna go take a nap." Before coming here and getting ready, I had just got off work and I was a little tired.

"Matt, I'm using your room," I stated and he just gave a half-interested nod as his focus was on the televisions.

Maybe if I had better hearing I would have heard Kari whisper to Sora, "I lied. There is one mistletoe…"

I made my way to Matt's room and let myself in. His bed was made so I threw myself on it and snuggled up to the pillow on the side he slept on. Trust me, I'd know. I've slept over a million times in the past. As I breathed in his scent on the pillow, I cursed myself because I shouldn't be inhaling my best friend's scent on his pillows. Before I could beat myself up about it, I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"Hey Meems," Matt's deep voice awoke me as the bed shifted. "It's almost midnight." I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted with dark blue eyes and full head of blonde hair.

"Matt!" I whined and pinched his neck. I hated it when he hovered over me like that.

"Ow!" He complained and got off of me. "Everyone's waiting on you to get up…" He held out his hand to help me get up and I took it gratefully.

Oh now I felt bad. I slid out of his bed and made my way for the door with Matt in tow. I grabbed the doorknob and before I could twist it open, Matt grabbed me by the wrist and spun me around. "Hey what are you d-" I was cut off, much to my surprise, by a pair of lips crashing against mine. It was simple and fast, yet forceful and hard. Before I could even respond he pulled away and gave me a lazy smile.

"What the heck, Matt?" I asked in disbelief, looking him in the eyes. Well he looked really amused as his eyes traveled upwards toward the ceiling. Mine followed and much to my surprise there hanging just above his doorframe was a familiar looking green plant held together by a red ribbon.

My face turned from its usual pale to a deep, deep shade of red as I was left speechless. My best friend just kissed me and I didn't know what to do about it. "So, Meems. Was kissing me all you ever dreamed for it to be?"

"Why the heck do you have a mistletoe in your room?"

"You didn't answer my question!"

How in the world was I supposed to formulate my feelings about kissing my best friend when he didn't even give me time to respond to it?

Did I just… Oh whatever.

My hands reached to caress his neck and I knew how much he hated that but I didn't care. I guess he was taken off guard because he didn't flinch like usual. I stood on my tippy toes to level myself with him and I leaned in and I kissed him. After getting over the initial shock, Matt responded and our lips moved together. His right hand rested on my lower back as he pulled my body to his and his other hand pressed against the back of my head to bring my face closer to his. We pulled away to catch our breath but he caught me again right after I inhaled a second time and nibbled at my lower lip before letting his tongue explore the inside of my mouth. My legs were about give out but his arm helped support me and-

* * *

"Taichi let them be! They'll come out eventually!"

"Yeah, knowing Mimi she's probably just being stubborn and won't get up!"

The other two females in the flat were trying to convince a certain hotheaded brunette from barging into his blonde flat mate's bedroom. He wanted to open his damn presents! "Then I'll make her get up!" he said and opened the door. "AH OH MY GOD!"

* * *

We pulled away from each other at the scream coming from the doorway.

I screamed myself, actually, trying to detangle myself from Matt's arms. At the doorway was Taichi and his horrified expression, behind him was Sora and Kari with their hands over their mouths, and next to them was Izzy and Takeru munching on their peppermint bark as if they were watching a movie unfold in front of them.

"Damn it, Tai, you sure know how to ruin the moment."

"You said we were out of mistletoes!" Tai whined as he looked at what was hanging above the two.

I shot Matt a suspicious look before walking out the door and into the living room. Sora and Kari followed, begging for me to retell every single detail. "Was it good? Is he a good kisser?" Then flashbacks of Matt biting my lower lips just minutes ago came to me and my already red face turned just a shade darker. I didn't want any of the boys to hear so I just nodded my head and gave a shy smile. My two girl friends squealed and shook me by my shoulders.

"Dude that was a lot of tongue action you got there!" Tai screamed from Matt's room, causing the blonde to turn light pink and shove his friend to the side and followed the girls to the living room.

* * *

The next hour was spent exchanging and opening presents. Right now Tai and Izzy were fighting over which one of their video games they were going to try first, Sora was trying to calm them down, and Takeru and Kari were enjoying a cute little moment by the fireplace. Matt was no where in sight so I escaped the madness and went to his bedroom to see if he was there.

He was. And he was sitting on the edge of his bed with a thin, rectangular box in hand. He looked up and smiled at me. "Hey…"

"Hi…"

He patted the spot next to him, motioning for me to sit there. I did and he turned his torso to me.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked, not able to hold back my curiosity any longer.

"Because there was a mistletoe, duh." He chuckled and immediately stopped when he saw the unamused expression on my face. He coughed in his fist and asked, "You really wanna know?" I nodded, not sure at all what to expect. "Because I like you. A lot."

What?

Oh my God.

Yamato Ishida likes _me_.

HE likes ME.

"I know I'm being really selfish, and I could possibly be ruining our great and wonderful friendship… But, Meems, I can't keep thinking about the fact that I could be passing up an opportunity to turn our friendship into an amazing relationship. Whenever you're near me I want to just grab your face and kiss you, and when you sleep over I have to contain myself not to… do anything I'll regret. I mean, why else do you think I keep going to the bathroom in the middle of the night? I don't have the bladder of a squirrel like you do." He handed me the box he was holding and opened it. It was a necklace with an 'M' pendant and a heart next to it. "When I first bought this, M stood for Mimi, but you know… It could stand for Matt too."

"W-what are you saying?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend, Meems," he said, hope in his voice.

"But why would you do this? We've got such a good friendship and I-I… What if we don't work out? What if I don't like you like that? What if-" He cut me off by kissing me again. This time it was slow and gentle, but just as short as our first one.

"You'll say yes…" he breathed out, his face dangerously close to mines.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you like me too. Meems, it's different when we're together. You play video games with me even though you hate it, you always pinch my neck to annoy me but you know you do it because you wanna feel me up, you cuddle with me when we watch scary movies even though you're not scared, and come on, you were totally inhaling my aftershave on my pillow earlier ago."

By the time he was finished, my face felt hot as embarrassment and realization hit me. Yamato Ishida liked me and he knew I liked him too… before I even realized it. And then I started to cry. I always was a crybaby.

"W-wait Meems! Don't cry. Um, um… I was just kidding! April fools! Oh shit I mean-"

It was my turn to shut him up. Placing my hands on either side of his face, I straddled him and planted a long and passionate kiss on him. He responded eagerly and lowered himself on his bed with me on top of him. We broke away for a second for him to say, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." He kissed me on the lips, then on both of my cheeks, then down my neck. "Wait so is that a yes?" I smiled down at him and pecked him on the lips one last time before getting off of him. "I'll take that as a yes."

I turned around in front of him and let him put the necklace on me. "Thank you, Matt. This is beautiful."

"You're beautiful."

"Oh shut up."

I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers and led him to the door. When I opened it, Takeru and Tai came crashing in. Apparently they were listening in the whole entire time. They both gave us sheepish smile and turned to each other. "Pay up. I told you they'd get together by the end of this year!" Takeru said to Tai, holding his hand out. Tai grumbled something inappropriate and placed a fifty-dollar bill in the younger boy's hand.

I was about to say something to the two of them but Matt cut me off by saying, "Oh, look Meems."

"What?"

"Mistletoe." Then he leaned in and we kissed for the seventh time that night.

* * *

Too much kissing? I hope not!

Merry Christmas, everyone! … Or whatever it is you may celebrate. Hope you all enjoyed this fic! Remember to review if you liked it!


End file.
